


What Should've Been

by UnsungDude4



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsungDude4/pseuds/UnsungDude4
Summary: One 3-part 1 shot.Here for posterity...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Literally, came from a dream, expanded upon it a bit.

_On the moon, Rita was planning something more diabolical than ever._

"Ahhh!" she yelled. "Another day, another way to make those power rangers miserable! Finster! Make a monster that'll really stick it to them!"

"Yes, my queen. I'm making a monster that'll use his creativity to really show those rangers a thing, or two," he says, molding a clay figure, then put it in the maker, then turned it on & out it popped.

"Ha ha ha ha! I am the fan of fans & I'm going to show those rangers what for!"

"Yes! Now go down there & do it!"

"Yes!"

**Flashes to the rangers at the juice bar.**

**Jason's communicator beeps. They go to an uncrowded area.**

"Come in, Zordon," Jason says.

"Jason, you & the others need to get downtown, there's a new monster on the loose."

"All right. It's morphin time!"

**They call their animal names.**

_Mastodon!_

_Pterodactyl!_

_Triceratops!_

_Saber toothed tiger!_

_Tiranosauras!_

**They get downtown.**

"Oh, yeah! Terrorizing these people with TV memes is fun!"

"Hyah!" Jason said, launching an attack on it. They try, but do little damage. "Huh? Why aren't our attacks doing anything!?"

"Ha ha! You're gonna have to do better than that, ranger!"

"How about this!?" Zack yelled, as he & Trini attacked from behind, hitting him with their weapons, making him lunge forward a bit.

"Or this!" Billy yelled, then he & Kimberly attacked, then the monster dodged.

"Not bad, but how about my turn?" the monster says, then he zaps them with a weird beam of energy. They both groaned, as the monster was getting ready to measure another attack.

"Ha ha! Now for the others!"

"Not gonna happen, freak!" Jason yelled, as he took his laser gun & shot him in the left eye.

"Oh my eye, ya prick! I'll be back for the rest of ya later!" he said, then disappeared to heal.

**Billy & Kimberly were grabbing their heads, as they felt weird.**

"Power down!" they all said, as the others were going to see what was wrong.

"Hey, guys. What's wrong?" Trini asked.

"Oh, man. This is one bad headache," Kim said

"Affirmative, it's gruesome," Billy said. They looked up, no longer feeling it. "It's gone," Billy reiterated.

"Yeah, weird," Kim said.

"What do you think's happened?" Jason asked.

"Not sure, but I could probably figure it out..." he said, stopping midway through, wiping his forehead when it started sweating. "At my lab back home."

"All right, we'll head there."

"No, you guys need to stay in town, in case that creature shows up again," Kim said. "We'll head there, you guys stay alert."

"All right. You guys better teleport there, I don't think you'll make it there on your own like this."

"Right," Billy said, then they teleported.

* * *

 

**A little while later...**

"All right, now this computer will analyze the results of our symptoms, then pick out what we most likely have."

"Right. How long'll that take?"

"A half hour, give or take."

"Ok, whatever. So, this is your room, huh?"

"Yep, this is it," he said, standing up.

**Out of nowhere, Kim grabbed him, put her arms around his shoulders, & kissed him. She even threw her tongue into it. She pulled away a little to take a pause. He had a look of confusion.**

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way," he said in a hushed voice. "But why?"

"I don't know. I'm just so horny, I can't control myself," she said, kissing him again.

**She pulled away again, then led him over to his bed.**

"Come on. Sit with me," she said, sitting, then patting the seat next to her.

"I don't know. It doesn't feel right," he said, standing there.

"Why? I don't have a boyfriend. You don't have a girlfriend. Why not?"

"Well, when you put it like that..." he said, no longer thinking completely straight. He sat down, she pulled him into more passionate kisses.

**They laid back on the bed, kissing. Kim pulled off her shirt, leaving a light blue bra, covering some heavenly C-cup breasts. Billy pulled off his jean vest, with her help, then threw it on the floor. They both kicked off their shoes & socks.**

"Why do you always have to wear overalls?" Kim said, undoing the buttons.

"I got pantsed a lot as a kid, Bulk & Skull."

**Kim understood. She pulled the overalls to his waist level. She then pulled his shirt over his head.**

"You have a nice body. We've got to get you showing it off more."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, nodding.

**She then pulled his pants down, leaving him just in his briefs.**

"Can I interject?"

"What is it?"

"This is unfair. You've got me at a disadvantage. I'm almost completely naked, yet you aren't."

"Oh? & what do you want to do to fix that?" she said, in his face.

"This," he said, than he pulled her shorts & underwear down forcefully, pulling them off her legs to make sure she couldn't pull them back up, prematurely.

"Hey! Ok, you've gotten even. Tell you what," she said, unhooking her bra in the back to help him. "You let me pull these down, I let you pull this down," she said pointing appropriately as she said it.

"All right," he said.

**He then grabbed on to her bra, as she grabbed on to the strap of his underwear.**

"1."

"2."

"3."

**They both pulled down & gasped at what they saw.**

**Billy saw two perfectly round C-cup breasts with two fully hard nipples in the middle of them.**

**Kim saw a hard semi-throbbing dick, that stood 7-8 inches tall.**

"Oh my god!" Kim yelled. "You have a big brain & a big cock too!?" she added, picking it up in her hand.

"Yeah, one might say I am a double threat."

**She starts moving her hand up & down him. **

"Well, with a dick like this, we could have some real fun."

**She then hitched down to its level.**

"Are you nervous, Billy?"

"Yeah, a little. I mean, when a guy like me gets lucky with a girl like you, he's as nervous as it gets. Wow, that feels good."

"Yeah? Don't be nervous, you're doing fine & since we both know its your first time, I don't expect you to not be nervous," she says, taking the tip of him in her mouth.

**He gasped, liking the sensation. She smiled, going further down. She got as far as she could, deep throating him. She went back up, then started it again, eventually she got a rhythm going.**

"I can't keep it in anymore!" Billy yelled.

**Kim went fully down, as he came in her throat.**

"That was a lot," she said, pulling off & wiping her mouth off.

**She still held him him her hand, jerking him a little.**

"Still hard? Good," she said, now positioning him a her entrance.

**He looks, as she sinks down on him. They both gasp, as she sinks down all the way.**

"Aren't you in pain?" Billy asked.

"No, I've done this once before. It only hurts the once."

"With who?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Eh, true," he says, shrugging it off.

**Kim started rocking on him. She started rising up, then slamming back down. She started going faster, until she was at the max. He was in heaven. He felt he was almost spent, until he couldn't feel the warmth of her on him any more. He looked up to see her bent over forward.**

"Fuck me now!" she yelled, craving him.

**He got up, & lined himself up with her. He pushed into her, then started ramming into her, going fast in & out. They panted & groaned, as they were fucking at the speed of a bullet being shot out of a gun. He slowed down for a minute, trying to get his breathing under control. While he did that, she rotated under him so her front was facing his.**

"Kiss me," she said.

**He bent forward & planted a kiss on her lips, while still having a slow, hard rhythm. She grabbed his head & positioned it in front of her breast. He was keeping his rhythm, suck as it was, & it was jiggling back & forth as he thrusted. He understood what to do, as he lowered his face to it, bit down on it, & started sucking, as she gasped & moaned from the sensation.**

He was just about spent after the few minutes he just had.

"I'm about done," he said, looking at her for direction.

"It's ok, cum in me. I'm on the pill & besides, it wouldn't be bad to have a kid with you. It wouldn't be my ideal idea to have a kid at 16, but if it happens, it happens."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment because your beautiful & this is actually happening. Ok, here it comes," he said, thrusting a few more times, then squirting in her. It was a long load he was letting loose. She let her juices spill on him too, covering him with her exotic fluid.

After he was done, he pulled out & layed next to her. They both breathed deeply.

"Well, that happened," he said.

"Yep," she replied. "Ya know what? I'm glad we did this. I am. It's good that I got to have this with somebody who's my friend & I would wanna do this with," she looked at him.

"Yeah, & you're fine with having a baby if your birth control's ineffective?"

"Yeah, ya know, if it happens."

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I'm betting that killed a half an hour," she said, getting up & looking at the analyzing device.

"Oh yeah," he said, getting up & walking over to the device. "Yep, another few seconds & we'll know what's happened to us."

"Great," she said, getting up & joining him, not even bothering him.

**The device started beeping & flashing randomly.**

"Just another second &... There! Oh my god."

"What?"

"The reason we're so horny, is because the creature used some sort of effect on us, which was the same as a virus from the 'Star Trek the Next Generation' episode, 'The Naked Now.'"

"What's that?"

"Well, the virus caused feelings associated with alcohol, the feeling you get when you get drunk. What's also bad about it, is that's the only the beginning."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, intoxication is just 1 level of it, pretty soon, it's going to attack our nervous systems, causing sweating, more intoxication, then death."

"What?"

"Yes, you heard me right. The only thing is, though, the virus effected the characters more severely & quickly than we are now. I bet the monster planted a slower version of the virus in us, so we'd suffer slower than usual."

"Well, there hasn't been much suffering here."

"True, not yet at least," he said, as she got the feelings again.

**She looked down his front, to see his enlarged dick, just sitting there, semi erect. She saw he was detracted enough to notice what she was doing, so she slunk down. She made it around him. It was a good thing he bent over, so se wasn't under the table. She started taking him in her mouth, she could taste her on him, she didn't mind. He stated at the screen, thinking, he came up with the answer & snapped out of it enough to notice the wet feeling down below. He looked down to see Kim, one hand at the base of his dick & her mouth enveloping his dick.**

"Kimberley, no. You mustn't. We need to fight this in order to survive."

"I'm sorry, you just taste so good & it's hard for me to resist you right now," she said, with him in her mouth, garbled.

"I've got to tell Zordon what's up before I succumb too," he said, picking up his communicator & pressing the button. "Zordon," he said, with a bit of difficulty, as Kim was violently bobbing down on him & deep throating him every few bobs.

"Yes, Billy, we read you," Alpha said.

"Listen, Kimberley & I have become affected by a TV virus brought real. The monster gave us a deadly disease, from 'The Naked Now' episode of Star Trek & it's affecting us, a lot. You need to have the others get the monster to make an antidote soon, or Kim & I'll succumb," he said, using every fiber of his being to stay focused on him.

"All right, Billy, we'll get the others on it."

"Thanks & when they get it, teleport just the antidote, not anyone, or anything else. Trust me, you're doing no one a favor if you do that."

"All right. We'll send you it as soon as we get it."

"Thanks," he said, dropping the communicator, as he used his hand to push Kim's head on to him, losing his resistance to fight the urge.

**Meanwhile, downtown. The other Rangers are morphed up.**

"All right, monster! Show yourself! We know what you did to our friends!" Jason yelled.

"Ha ha!" the monster yelled. "Oh you do, do you? Well, I'll do the same to you, just as I did to them."

"Oh yeah, that's not gonna be easy!" Zack yelled.

"Yeah, for you!" he said, running towards them.

**He drew the red ranger's sword. Jason did too. They clashed.**

"What? That's not from any media source I've seen."

"Maybe not here, but in another place, maybe," the monster slashed down, sending Jason flying back.

**Transitions to Kim & Billy...**

**He's on the bed, as she's sucking him, hardcore. He's almost spent.**

"I'm gonna erupt," Billy said.

"Do it, in my mouth, on my face, & my boobs," she said, as she rubbed him on her tongue.

**She took him in between her breasts, as she rose up & down, keeping the tip in her mouth. He couldn't hold on much longer, so he let loose in her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could, before being overwhelmed & got off, making him spill on the rest of her front.**

**While that happened...**

They clashed again.

"Give us the cure!" Jason insisted to the monster.

"Oh, you mean like this?" he said, holding up a hypospray with the cure.

"Exactly!"

"Nope," he says, slashing down again. Jason recoiled.

"Give us that, or we're gonna have to use force!" Jason yelled, as they had him blocked 3 ways in a circle.

"Make me!" he said, raising the sword.

"Thought you'd never ask," Jason yelled, as they all charged, yelling.

**Mean while, over yonder...**

**Kim bent over the table.**

"Come on, smarty pants, get reckless," she said, looking back & waving her butt to him.

**He stood up & lined himself up with her opening. He pushed in once again & thrusted.**

"Good, but not what I meant," she said, panting.

"You mean?" he asked, bewildered.

"Yes, in my ass, you'll be my 1st in there."

"Really?"

"Yes! Why are you arguing? The others could get the cure any second. Hurry up before I get back into my normal state of mind."

"Right," he said, as he thrusted 2 more times to get more juice on him.

**He pulled out & lined himself with her top hole & pushed in ever so slowly. Kim's eyes went big & Billy's shut tightly because of the amount if pressure on him, until he was all the way in, then stopped to get a chance to adjust.**

**Meanwhile, in an office...**

**Billy's dad's at the water cooler.**

"I have the strangest feeling that my son's getting his first anal fucking with a pretty girl, but that's just unexpected."

**Meanwhile thousands of miles away...**

"Just give up," the monster said. "Your friends are doomed!"

"Never! Now give me that cure!"

"No!" he slashes Jason.

"Hyah!" the green ranger yelled. He kicked the monster into flying backwards.

"All right, Tommy!" Zack yelled.

"Good to have you back from your karate camp counseling, Tommy," Jason said.

"Hey, when I heard about this guy, I hightailed it."

"Oh, you think you're so clever, add another ranger & you think you stand a chance, well you're wrong!"

"We'll see!" Jason yelled.

**They all gathered around him in a circle.**

"All right, guys. Fire!" Jason yelled, as him & the others pulled out their ray guns & proceeded to blast the monster. They blasted him in every direction.

"Oh crap," he said, then exploding, leaving the cure behind in his wake.

"All right," Jason said. "Alpha lock on to my communicator & transport the cure to Billy & Kimberly."

"On it."

**Jason placed his communicator on the cure container.**

**Tommy pressed his communicator button.**

"Now Alpha," he said, as it beamed off.

**Meanwhile in the bedroom, a second after we left...**

**They were both a little stunned from the feelings, as Billy was all the way in Kim's ass.**

"Should I start moving?" Billy asked.

"Yes, but slowly," Kim said, then Billy started moving in & out slowly.

**They were both breathing heavy. Billy felt extreme pleasure, so did Kim. They were moaning with pleasure.**

**He started going faster.**

**She turned her head around.**

"Is my ass nice & tight for you?"

"Yeah."

"Kiss me," she said, then he bent forward & planted a kiss on her lips. He did so, continuing to thrust, steadily. He pulled away, then grabbed her ass, thrusting harder into her. She moaned with pleasure as he thrust into her. He slowed, as he was almost there.

"I'm gonna cum again!"

"Me too, cum in my ass!" she yelled.

**He continued to thrust into her, until he came.**

**They just stayed in place for a bit, recouping. They noticed the transporter sound. Billy noticed it, then got up & grabbed the hypospray.**

"What's that?" Kim asked.

"The cure," Billy, then he injected her with it, then himself.

" _That's_  better, my head's starting to clear up," Kim said.

"Yeah, mine too. Oh, man. I'm sorry for falling victim to the virus," Billy apologized, felling it was his fault.

"Hey, it's not your fault," she said, sitting up & putting a hand on his shoulder. "I was under it too. Besides, it's not like I wouldn't have wanted to either," he looked at her. "Look, it was great & we were just helping each other through it."

"But I've possibly gotten you pregnant & look at the mess all over you."

" _This_  is fixable," she said, picking up a cloth from the floor.

"Um, that's your shirt."

"Oh, man. You got one I can borrow?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Listen, if I  _do_  get pregnant, I won't mind. Sure I'll be called a slut, but we're almost out of high school, just another year & we'll be done with school. Besides, it'll be worth it to have a super smart kid with a super smart guy."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now, about that shirt..." she said, picking up her bra.

"Right," he said, walking to his dresser.

**She got an idea.**

"You got a Polaroid camera, right?"

"Huh? Yeah, why?"

"I wanna thank you by giving you something."

"What?" he said, finding it.

"This," she said, posing in a sexy position. "Take the picture," she said to his blank stare, motioning to the camera.

"Oh, right," he said, lining the camera & snapping the picture. It came out & he put it in his top dresser drawer.

"Oh, yeah. I wanna do something else for you."

"What?"

**She got down on her knees in front of him.**

"Kimberley no."

"Shut up. Just know I'm doing this with a clear head & know I'm doing this of my own free will," she said, grabbing him.

**She lined it up with her face & looked in its eye. She then spit on it & then moved her hand up & down it. She then engulfed him in her mouth. She then started bobbing up & down. He pulled her hair out of her face with his hand & kept it on her head. She looked down, then up & smiled at him. He smiled back. She went faster. She got a good rhythm going, both of them moaning. She deep throated him a few times, then got off.**

**She pushed him back on to his bed. Then, she got on top of him & plunged down on him. She began to ride, as he put his hands on her hips to help guide her. Her boobs bounced fast as she rode home at top speed.**

* * *

 

A few minutes later, "I'm gonna cum again!" Billy yelled.

Kim got off him & started jerking him until he came in her mouth.

"Well," she said, wiping her mouth. "That virus was good for  _one_  thing. Your a good fuck, Billy."

"Thanks."

"I guess we should get to the juice bar."

"Yeah," he said, then they got dressed. He pulled out a shirt for her to wear. He gave it to her & she put it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just so mean to Billy with having his dad in this chapter. I'm dying laughing at myself right now!


	3. Epilogue

**Later, at the juice bar...**

"Hey, guys," Billy said to the others.

"Yeah, hey," Kimberly said.

"Hey," the others said.

"Oh, Jase, here's your communicator back," Kimberly said, handing it to him.

"Thanks, you guys cured?"

"Yeah, seems the virus vacated itself after we injected ourselves with the cure."

"Well, let's hope we don't have to deal with something like  _that_  again."

"Yeah. Oh, yeah. I wanted to ask you something," Jason said.

"What?"

"Well, the monster made a duplicate of my sword, & he said when I was fighting him, 'Maybe not here, but maybe somewhere else.' What do ya think he meant?"

"Well, since he could make things from TV real, it's possible he was connected to other universes too."

"What?"

"Well, scientists theorize there are a multitude of universe coexisting with ours on different dementional plains. If it's correct, he could've been drawing on the universe where our lives are a TV show."

"What?" all of them said.

"Yeah, we could all be from a TV show in another universe. In fact, this whole adventure could've been written by a 16 year old guy in his house."

"Ok, you're scaring me now, Billy," Kim said.

"Sorry, thankfully that's not real, or we'd be in trouble."

"Yeah," the rest of them said.

**Enter Bulk & Skull...**

"Hey, geeks. Heard you were pretty "busy" with a "project" today," Bulk said to Kimberly & Billy using air quotes for the appropriate words.

"Yeah, 'project,'" Skull repeated.

"It was homework, 'How to tell how much more evolved some humans are than others,'" Billy said. Kim high fived him.

"Oh, yeah. Well I think something else might've happened & I'm not going to be done until I find out what," Bulk said, with Skull repeating it.

**They turn to walk away, when Bulk trips on a skateboard, rides it all the way over to the other side of the room where a kids party was & slammed into the food table, spilling the foods all over himself & head butting into the cake face first. Skull went to help, as he lifted his face.**

"Hey, Bulk. You can't have your cake & eat it too," Jason said.

"Yeah, don't be such a pig, save some for the kids," Kimberly said. They all laughed.

"I hate carrot cake," Bulk said as he fainted into the cake.

**The rangers all laughed to fade to black.**

**PEACE...**


End file.
